


Wipe My Chassis

by athousandwinds



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius, mucking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe My Chassis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_and_warty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=green_and_warty).



"I can't believe you like this," James muttered.

Sirius swiped the gleaming black chassis with a damp cloth. His touch was gentle, even caressing. James scowled. "What's not to like?"

"I don't know. It's just so – "

"Muggle."

Sirius's voice was flat, but his face had darkened and his mouth was twisting into an angry knot. James put a hand out over the seat to try and touch his shoulder, but Sirius jerked to his feet.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't see what's wrong with a broom. They're much more aerodynamic."

"_Yours_ isn't," Sirius retorted, mollified.

"My broom is a classic," James sniffed.

"Your broom is ancient."

"Shut up, Sirius." James wrinkled his nose at him. "I can't believe you can love a monster like this and still sneer at Cleansweeps, which are brilliantly designed to be as smooth as possible."

"You got that bit from the advert," Sirius said, but without condemnation. The advertisers should know, after all. "Anyway, I've had practice." He rubbed petulantly at a sticky mark on the seat.

"At what? Being a bastard?"

"Well, yeah." Remembering Regulus's face still poked experimentally at Sirius's conscience some days, but less and less as time went on and Regulus became more of a Black. "But I meant loving monsters."

He didn't look up, instead turning to pick up the bucket of warm, soapy water and rest it on the seat between them. He could imagine James's face, still a little shocked at the thought that not everyone liked their families even though he'd had years to get used to the idea, but determinedly affectionate.

"Sirius – " he began, his voice consciously sympathetic.

"Actually, I was talking about you," Sirius said, and tipped the bucket all over him.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!"

Sirius grinned, leaning his elbows on the seat. "All right there, Prongs?"

"Oh, God, I will never forgive you for this. _Never_. D'you hear me?"

"It's still funny!"

"These were new," James wailed from the floor, where he was slip-sliding, trying desperately to find some leverage. "Mum's going to kill me – you're dead when I get up, all right?"

Sirius made a sound like a punctured balloon and slapped his hands to his heart, or where he thought his heart was, anyway. "Wah! Wah, wah, wah! I'm dying!"

"You cretin," James snorted, sniggering maliciously at Sirius's truly operatic performance. "Why the hell am I friends with you?"

"Because you're my true love! Wah! Wah!"

"You're completely stark, staring mad is what you are."

"That, too; that, too."

James finally managed to get to his feet unaided and regarded himself with distress. "You know, if Lily saw me now – "

"She'd be overcome with lust for your body," Sirius assured him. "It's the white, it clings when it's wet."

James's shirt was sticking to his body, far too closely for Sirius's taste. He glanced away, swallowing. James was strange and familiar at the same time; he'd hit a growth spurt and every day it seemed that a well-known dimple or bony bit had fleshed out, that James's face was harder, older. At least his hair was still a mess.

"You think so?" James smoothed his hands down his arse and Sirius blinked fiercely. "I was thinking about doing something with my hair..."

"Don't change a thing," Sirius told him, his voice deepening indecently. James gave him a startled look, like a puppy that'd accidentally bumped into a large rabbit.

"All right."

"Good," said Sirius.


End file.
